In the rain
by Kyoko Nagisa
Summary: WARNING: YAOI! Si no te gusta, no lo leas, quedas avisad! bueno, este es mi primer fic en serio, u.u... asi que espero que no sean muy duros conmigo...Taichi X Yamato


Espacio de Kyoko Nagisa XD: Hola! Que tal? Espero que bien ... bueno, antes de nada, queria daros las gracias por leer mi fic, y aclarar que los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, y que solo lo hago por... diversión? Mas bien por aburrimiento... --U... Sin más comentarios, les dejo con el fic CAPÍTULO 1.- 

Eran las dos de la noche y Taichi seguía sentado frente a la ventana, mirando la lluvia...y pensando.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo había pasado sentado en ese sillón, pero llevaba mucho...

Recordaba su última visita al mundo digital, la última vez que vio a los chicos...y a Yamato...pero de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo...

"¿Estará bien?...Hace mucho tiempo que no le veo...le echo de menos..."

Tai se levantó a por un vaso de leche y se quedó mirando la lluvia de nuevo.

"...Al final, oí que se quedó con Sora...Bueno, espero que estén bien."

No había terminado de pensar esto cuando sonó el timbre.

TRRRR...TRRRR...

"Vaya, ¿quién será a estas horas?"

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?-contestó Tai.

-Tai...abre...Tai, soy yo, Yamato...

-¡¿Matt! ¡Espera, ahora voy!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tai abrió la puerta y encontró a Matt, completamente empapado, sin paraguas...y llorando.

-¡Matt! ¿q..qué te pasa?

-Tai-chan...puedo...¿puedo pasar aquí la noche?

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así...¿Por qué ahora...?

-Claro que sí, pasa. Toma una toalla, sécate anda...-le respondió Taichi.

-Arigato, Tai-chan...

"¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué siento esto?"

Matt comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Las lágrimas mojaban la toalla, aún perfectamente doblada en sus rodillas.

-Matt...Matt...- decía Tai -Matt, escucha...

"Matt...¿Qué te pasa?...No quiero verte así...NO PUEDO VERTE ASÍ!"

Tai le cogió la cara entre las manos y gritó:

-¡¡TRANQUILIZATE YA!

Matt dejó de llorar y miró asustado a Tai.

-Matt...por favor...tranquilízate y cuéntame que te pasa...

-...Es por Sora.

-¿Sora? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-...Tú sabías que estábamos juntos ¿no?...Al final si que nos fuimos a vivir...a Yokohama...

"Así que a Yokohama...Por eso no los había vuelto a ver..."

-Y...el otro día...la vi con un hombre...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_--- Ese día no me apetecía salir, así que le dije a Sora que me quedaría toda la mañana en casa..._

_-¿Uh...? Bueno, no importa, yo tengo que salir de compras...no volveré hasta esta tarde. ¡Hasta luego!_

_-...Itterasshai..._

_Al cabo de un rato me aburrí, no sabía que hacer...Entonces decidí salir a dar una vuelta, simplemente para entretenerme..._

"_Bueno, creo que iré por el centro..."_

_Iba pensando en si debería comprarle un regalo a Sora...entonces lo vi:_

_Sora estaba sentada con otro hombre en la cafetería que solíamos frecuentar. Se agarraban de la mano...No podía creerlo...No podía ser Sora...No podía..._

_Matt se quedó paralizado, mientras veía como juntaban lentamente sus labios. De repente, Sora se volvió y lo encontró allí, de pie, mirándola._

_Matt echó a correr. No podía creer lo que había visto. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se fundían con el asfalto de la calle._

_Sora salió corriendo tras él y lo encontró sentado en la calle, con la cabeza entre los brazos. Se acercó e intentó abrazarlo, pero Matt se soltó._

_-No._

_-¿Matt? ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Sora._

_-Ya lo sabes...Os he visto..._

_-Oh...-Sora se ruborizó.- Matt...Yo...yo quise decírtelo antes, pero no me atreví...no quería perderte..._

_-..._

_-Eres un buen amigo para mí..._

_Matt tardó en asimilar esas palabras._

_-¡¿AMIGO! ¿pe...pero como que amigo?_

_-Sí...solo eres un buen amigo...lo siento... ---_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al recordar esto, Yamato comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Tai no sabía que decir, así que se limitó a preguntarle si quería tomar algo...

-...Bueno...

Mientras Tai estaba en la cocina, Matt aprovechó para secarse y cambiarse la ropa mojada (Tai le había prestado algo de la suya), mientras pensaba en las peleas que ellos dos siempre habían tenido.

"Siempre estábamos peleando, pero en el fondo... nos llevábamos bien...y ahora seguimos siendo buenos amigos..."

Tai, entretenido en preparar el té, pensaba en el momento adecuado para decirle la verdad.

"¿Debería decírselo ahora...?"

Miró al salón, y vio a Yamato cambiándose de ropa...Definitivamente, hacía tiempo que ese muchacho se había convertido en algo más que un amigo para él...

-Etto...¡Matt! ¿Puedes venir? ¡Onegai!

-Un momento, ahora voy- contestó el rubio.

-Tu té está listo...No tardes.

Matt entró en la cocina y se sentó en el taburete.

-Mmmh...que bien huele ¿Qué estás cocinando?

-Jejeje... solo es un poco de arroz, nada más.

- Que rico- respondió Matt tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

-Ettoooo...Yama-chan...

"¿Yama-chan? ...Hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así...Me gusta..."

-¿Sí?

-...¿Dónde quieres dormir?

"Mierda..."

-No se...

-Puedes dormir en mi cama. No me importa, yo dormiré en el sofá.

-No digas tonterías...

-No las digo. Tú vas a dormir en la cama porque yo lo mando...¡Y ya está!

-Jajajaja...Ok, de acuerdo, como tú digas- le respondió Yamato con una sonrisa.

"Tan cabezón como siempre..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Ey! ¡Vamos a comer!

-Vale...

Se sentaron a la mesa y Tai trajo un par de cuencos repletos de arroz.

-Umm...¡Que aproveche!

-¡¡Que aproveche!

Empezaron a comer...

-Oye Tai...que bien cocinas.

-¿Tu crees?...Vaya, gracias.

-Hehehe

-Pero de todas formas, creo que me quedó un poco soso.

-Umm, pues quizá tengas razón...

Los dos se alargaron para coger el salero, y sus manos se rozaron. Las separaron rápidamente.

-O/O...uh...cógelo tú antes, Tai-chan-dijo Yamato, que en esos momentos parecía un tomate.

-O/O...está bien...

"Esta sensación..."

"Me trae recuerdos..."

Los dos se miraron y comenzaron a recordar aquella vez...

-Tai-chan...

-Dime...

-Puedo...¿Puedo cogerte de la mano?

-Cla...claro.

"Es lo que siempre había deseado...que volviéramos a agarrarnos...sentir esto de nuevo..."

-Yamato...

-¿Eh?

-Hay algo que nunca te he dicho...algo que debí contarte hace mucho tiempo...

"¿Qué? ¡Ahora es el momento de decírselo!"

-Yo...Yo también tengo algo que contarte...

-(Los dos a la vez)-Yo...esto...

-Habla tú primero, Tai-chan.

-Está bien...yo...

De repente, Tai se encontró con los brazos de Matt rodeándole la cintura, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho...Tai se ruborizó y quiso apartarse, pero Yamato se aferró.

-No Tai...por favor, quiero quedarme así...-dijo el rubio mirándole a los ojos- un ratito más...

-Yamato...yo...yo...te quiero.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué acabas de decir?- contestó Matt separándose de Tai.

-Esto...que tengo un poco de sueño.

-Tienes razón...Es tarde y yo...me gustaría no haberte molestado.

-No me has molestado.

-Venga, vámonos a dormir.

-Vale, iré a por una manta,...-dijo Tai.

-Si quieres yo puedo dormir en el sofá...

-He dicho antes que no, y lo sigo diciendo– contestó el moreno con una enorme sonrisa.

-Umm...vale. Hasta mañana Tai-chan.

-Que descanses, Yama-chan.


End file.
